


Танцевать в узких траншеях

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, First World War, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Пытаться в этом хаосе выстроить хоть какую-то систему – естественное стремление, кажется Ларсу. Так удобнее, если удобство ещё имеет ценность на этом узком перешейке между ничейной землёй и бескрайними болотами.





	Танцевать в узких траншеях

**Author's Note:**

> Ларс Бендер одним крохотным жестом сломал автору последние пару месяцев жизни, поэтому автор очень сильно извиняется. И да, спасибо Бликсе Баргельду за название.
> 
> Написано на Football Spring AU Fest 2017 на diary.ru для команды Team Realism.

Ржавый баллон с грохотом плюхается в раскисшую грязь. Белокурый мальчишка закатывает глаза и с фырканьем тянется за ним. 

— Эй! Угробить нас всех решил? — окликает его мужчина с залысиной на макушке. 

Ларс хмурит брови и только крепче вцепляется в тяжёлый железный короб, впивающийся в плечо. 

—Ты полегче бы с ним, а, — раздаётся голос откуда-то сзади. 

— Ну а что, сам-то давно лёгкие не выблёвывал? Вон Джонни только из лазарета вернулся, такие прелести рассказывает, что мы тут все ещё везунчиками считаться можем.

Чавканье тёмной жижи под ногами заглушает недовольное брюзжание, хотя Ларс не может с уверенностью решить, какой из этих звуков более омерзителен. Впрочем, в последние дни хватает и того, и другого. 

Нескончаемые, вытягивающие все жилы из и так уставших, измождённых тел дожди превратили паршиво укреплённые окопы в самые настоящие рукотворные болота (временное решение, казалось им несколько месяцев назад, но, как известно, подавляющее большинство временных решений становятся постоянными; даром что неудобно, узко и непродуманно — «ведь работает же», говорилось сверху, а кто они такие, кучка инженеров, отвечающих за подготовку химических атак, чтобы спорить с начальством). Грязь была везде, снизу, сверху, по бокам — казалось, что внутри самого себя не осталось ничего кроме вязкой глины. Красивая была бы метафора, думается Ларсу, если бы это не было правдой. 

Раскисшая каша поглотила в себе и всю рутину. После того, как у их роты недавно сняли командира — за пустяк, за то, что тот ляпнул какую-то полнейшую глупость в присутствии чинов повыше, — даже пусть и державшаяся прежде на соплях иерархия рассыпалась в щепки. Никто вообще не понимает, кто за что отвечает и отвечает ли кто-нибудь вообще за что-либо. Косяки посыпались один за другим, которая операция кряду проходит на грани срыва, а общее настроение рухнуло настолько, что только и слушай теперь каждодневные перепалки, нытьё да жалобы. 

Мальчик поднимает уроненный баллон — и не придумывает ничего умнее, чем попытаться стряхнуть с него грязь гулкими ударами ладоней по корпусу. Стук сменяется громким матом окружающих и воплем «жить надоело?». 

Какая незамутнённая безалаберность, хмурится Ларс. Какой вообще толк разбираться во всех тонкостях работы с этими, как они проходят по всем бумажкам, отходами лакокрасочного производства, если в конечном счёте результат и собственная безопасность зависят от кучки детей? 

***

— …И ты понимаешь, она мне написала, что я — только себе представь — шатаюсь тут непонятно где… «Непонятно где»! Где я-то, как раз понятно. А где она и с кем она там на танцы бегает, ещё узнать надо!

Щекастый лохматый юноша с не то австрийским, не то каким-то и того южнее акцентом должен бы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями — пропаивать покорёженные в результате очередного косяка трёхдневной давности спайки на разводном механизме. Но вместо этого он с громким фырканьем в третий раз подряд пересказывает письмо, слушать которое и в первый раз не было ни желания, ни особенных сил. 

— Я бы, — угрюмо обрывает его Ларс, — на твоём месте так горелкой бы не размахивал. 

— Да ладно тебе, но ты только подумай, она всё это мне взяла и прямо написала, такими вот словами, пфф! 

Ларс поднимает взгляд от прохудившихся трубок, попыткой залатать которые он занимался под бесконечный бубнёж над ухом последние полчаса, и с приподнятыми бровями безучастно наблюдает за мелькающим взад-вперёд огоньком на кончике горелки.

— …нашла мне тоже мальчика на побегушках, я в летнем лагере, что ли, чтобы так прямо…

— Горелка, Алекс. 

— Да где тут…

Яркая вспышка бьёт по глазам. 

Ларса инстинктивно отбрасывает назад. В спину впивается что-то острое, а спустя мгновение ногу пронизывает резкая боль. Штырь какой-нибудь, не иначе, они здесь повсюду торчат. 

— П-п-прости, — виновато поднимает то, что несколько секунд назад было ещё работающей горелкой, Алекс. — Чёрт, баллоны! 

Он подскакивает как ошпаренный и кидается к ящикам с железными коробами. 

Ларс опускает взгляд на ногу: сквозь распоротую ткань штанов виднеется что-то красное. Действительно, штырь, чтоб его. Он аккуратно пробует двинуть ступнёй и с облегчением понимает, что болит не так сильно, как могло бы. Значит, об этом можно позаботиться позже. 

— Вроде бы всё в порядке… — раздувая пухлые заросшие щёки, качает головой Алекс. — Задело? 

— Да нет, ерунда, — поднимает брови Ларс. — Как раз пройдёт, пока я тут с трубками этими закончу. 

Алекс с явным недоверием смотрит на него. 

— Ну чего? Кому-то же надо. Пока вы тут всё не спалили к чёртовой матери. 

Ларс отворачивается, чтобы попробовать нащупать в грязи растерянные инструменты. В спину прилетает едва различимое «иди нахрен». 

***

Пытаться в этом хаосе выстроить хоть какую-то систему – естественное стремление, кажется Ларсу. Так удобнее, если удобство ещё имеет ценность на этом узком перешейке между ничейной землёй и бескрайними болотами. Так… проще, что ли, он не знает, для него это нормальный порядок вещей, как _правильно_ и как _нужно_. 

Так было всегда. Дома – когда-то, когда бессмысленная борьба где-то на грани между изо дня в день не меняющейся отвратительной реальностью и полусном о том, что могло бы быть, ещё не заполнила собой всё вокруг, – дома было так же. Работа на химическом заводе, где его, кажется, совсем ещё недавно назначили главой отдела исследований – за твёрдость характера, говорили ему, а сам он думал, что просто за любовь к порядку. Друзья, с которыми можно было после работы перекинуться мячиком на пустыре недалеко от завода – как-то они даже пробовали прибиться к заводской команде, которую собрали несколько лет назад, да что толку, когда на две тренировки сходишь, три пропустишь по очередной болячке или травме; впрочем, в подобном ритме тоже есть своя цикличность, свой порядок, даром что обречённости в нём больше, чем умиротворения. Родные баварские горы, о которых мечталось в особо непростые дни на работе. Свен, который… ну, просто Свен. Тоже воплощение того, как всё должно быть, правильно и привычно. 

Странно вспоминать об этом всём сейчас, когда сидишь по уши в земле, уговаривая себя не замечать, как предательски ноет нога, и делаешь свою работу, о смысле которой лучше не задумываться. 

От порядка – или хотя бы иллюзии порядка – до полного хаоса, как оказалось, один шаг. Пара недель, записка с чернильной кляксой в почтовом ящике да коробка ничерта не работающих противогазов для самоуспокоения. 

Одновременно с этим любая попытка всё упорядочить и здесь, чтобы примириться с новой действительностью, ставшей постоянной, – абсолютно бесполезная затея. Сколько бы он ни ползал по узким перешейкам на карачках, проверяя все соединения до последнего, кто-нибудь обязательно перепутает рычаги в последний момент, наступит куда не надо, споткнётся, считая ворон, о какой-нибудь из шнуров, который с высокой степенью вероятности окажется ровно тем, без которого ничего не сработает. Каждый раз одно и то же, день за днём, неделя за неделей. Стоит только допустить мысль о том, что, может, в этот раз всё пройдёт по плану – но нет, появляется какой-нибудь очередной Алекс с очередной взорвавшейся горелкой. Как какой-то глупый знак свыше, чтоб не расслаблялись – а то ещё вдруг покажется, что жизнь вообще может состоять из чего-то кроме сидения в грязных окопах под дождём без смысла и цели да вечного ожидания того, что когда-то это должно кончиться. Тем или иным путём: вариантов, как известно, всего два. 

Индивидуальные ошибки, когда ставки уже столь высоки, становятся общими. И последствия придётся разгребать уже всем.

_Только откуда этот… дурацкий привкус во рту?_

Ларс поднимает взгляд и понимает, что пока он возился с трубками, всё вокруг заволокло странным туманом. Вернее, он был бы странным, если бы Ларс не мог с точностью описать все химические и физические свойства этого «тумана», точный состав смеси, а также — с чуть меньшей, впрочем, определённостью; по себе пока не мерил, — его физиологическое действие. 

Он аккуратно пытается подняться с колен, нетвёрдо опираясь на так невовремя пропоротую ногу. 

Первое правило, как он десятки, сотни раз повторял новичкам, — не делать резких движений. Чем больше дёргаешься, чем больше паникуешь, тем больше успеваешь надышаться. Говорить про это гораздо проще, чем сделать на самом деле, как оказывается на практике. 

В глазах жжёт. Ларс пытается не терять равновесие, но вдруг поскальзывается на размокшем комке глины и, падая, непроизвольно делает глубокий вдох. Горло моментально обжигает. 

Последнее, что отпечатывается в мозгу сквозь дымку, — тоненькая, бледная серо-зелёная струйка газа, сочащаяся из-под вентиля одного из баллонов. Твою же мать. 

***

_Слишком много света. Столько, сколько не было за последние месяцы, полные сумрака и туманов — плотных, куда плотнее, чем все туманы с Рейна. Свет через них не проходит — свету вообще нет места в этих полузакопанных лабиринтах, больше похожих на досрочные могилы. Как нет места ответам на простые вопросы вроде «зачем?» и «почему?», как нет места чему-либо, кроме стоящей поперёк горла необходимости быть предельно серьёзным и просто делать свою работу, не задаваясь поисками смысла и сути происходящего._

_Жёлтый, жёлтый, слишком много жёлтого. Глаза застилает жёлтая пелена. Помнится, почти как в детстве, когда часто представлялось, как тёплые жёлтые лучи расплываются по всему телу. Сейчас бы раствориться в этом жёлтом цвете без остатка – в мягком, тёплом, уютном и таком знакомом. Но это всё слишком далеко. Далеко по времени – и далеко по расстоянию во времени нынешнем._

_Свен. Где он, чёрт возьми, когда он так нужен? Не здесь. Где-то в тылу, в безопасности. Там, где нет никакой грязи, никакого сумрака. Ему всегда к лицу был только свет. Не то, что… А он бы зачах в этих потёмках, где остаётся только тень, только размокшая глина, только ежедневные попытки бороться с тем, что больше тебя, что сильнее тебя и в конце концов поглотит тебя без остатка._

_Если это сон, то пусть он не кончается. В нём хоть немного этого мягкого света._

_Танцевать бы в этих узких траншеях, так от них был бы хоть какой-то настоящий толк и смысл. Прямо так, на четыре счёта. Можно было бы на три, да локтями бьёшься о стенки в таком медленном, но одновременно с этим быстрым ритмом вальса. На двоих: с самим собой и тёплым жёлтым светом внутри._

_Но остаётся только чёрная грязь да багряная кровь единственным ярким пятном._

***

Солнечный луч всё настойчивее пробивается сквозь ресницы. Ларс с трудом разлепляет глаза – саднит, зараза, как песком просыпали, – резко дёргается и тут же почти сгибается пополам от приступа кашля. На то, чтобы остановиться и с хрипом просто вдохнуть, уходят долгие минуты. Сколько, он не знает. 

Взгляд с большим трудом фокусируется на окружающей обстановке: барак с деревянными стенами, ряд кроватей вдоль стены. Мимо сквозь пелену застилающего глаза солнечного света проплывает, как в полудрёме, девушка в белом чепчике. Заметив, видимо, что он очнулся, она всплёскивает руками и исчезает. 

Ларс осторожно приподнимается на локтях и опускает глаза. Нога аккуратно перевязана, сквозь повязку проступает чуть розоватое мокрое пятно. Кто бы сомневался. Он невольно дёргает плечом от вида повязки и снова заходится в резком кашле. Казалось бы, за третье попадание в лазарет за полгода нужно привыкнуть и к виду собственной крови, и к бинтам, которые почему-то пугают куда больше — может, из-за неопределённости, неизвестности, что именно под ними, — но снова то же знакомое чувство, колющее где-то в глубине живота. В этот раз, правда, ещё и с ощущением, что в глотку засунули раскалённую добела кочергу и провернули несколько раз для верности. 

Он откидывается на спину и расправляет плечи в надежде, что так кашель хоть чуть-чуть утихнет. Нелепость, это всё пущая нелепость: валяться тут, издавая потусторонние звуки. А всё из-за полнейшей глупости. Случайность, маленькая оплошность, бытовая мелочь. И страшно представить, что эти олухи успеют натворить за его отсутствие. 

Острое ощущение бессмысленного одиночества подкатывает к горлу. Глупым все эти месяцы казалось сидеть там, считая пузыри на лужах без какого-либо понимания, сколько это всё будет продолжаться и зачем им всё это делать. Но насколько же ещё более глупым кажется сейчас это беспомощное, бездарное положение. И насколько же глубоко въелось под кожу это ощущение бесконечной борьбы без финальной цели и смысла, если не можешь выключить себя из него ни на секунду.

Быть максимально полезным всегда и везде, никогда не задавая вопрос «зачем», — главный принцип, которым он жил всегда. А будучи лишённым и этого, кажется, что почва уходит из-под ног. Раскисает, хочется усмехнуться. И схватиться не за что — ну, или почти не за что. 

Кашель чуть успокаивается, и едва выровняв дыхание, Ларс проваливается в болезненную дрёму, в которой смешиваются воедино знакомые и незнакомые голоса, бесконечный дождь, тёмные силуэты и проблески яркого света где-то вдалеке.

 

— Так, что тут у нас, герр Бендер? — девушка в белом чепчике снова врывается в сознание, тоненьким высоким голоском вытаскивая его из полусна. — Как же вас так угораздило? Я слышала, глупо всё как-то вышло, да? 

Ларс закатывает глаза и пытается буркнуть что-то в ответ, но из гортани вырываются лишь нечленораздельные звуки. И не возразишь даже, господи. 

Пока девушка осматривает его и без того саднящее до слёз горло, Ларс упирается взглядом в широкую полосу от солнечного луча на стене. 

— И да, герр Бендер! — закончив, она вскидывает курносый покрытый веснушками нос. — Пока вы тут отлёживались, вас письмо догнало. Три месяца, судя по штампам, плутало по вашим окопам. Сейчас принесу, раз вы совсем оклемались. 

Девушка разворачивается на пятках и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Ларс вслушивается в торопливый стук её туфель и едва заметно поднимает уголок обветренных губ: он точно знает, от кого оно.


End file.
